narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikeda Clan
The Ikeda clan is situated in Konohagakure and around the Fire Country, with branches in several other countries. Overview The Ikeda are a relatively small clan residing in Konoha. Background Era of the Warring States The Ikeda Clan was founded shortly before the Era of the Warring States by Hana Ikeda, a samurai from the Land of Iron who was renowned for her swordsmanship as well as her kekkei genkai, the Hoshigan, which she passed on to her descendants. Konohagakure Tired of bloodshed and turmoil and seeking a home for her newly-founded clan, Hana Ikeda actively worked towards the formation of Konoha and a new era of peace. For her and her clan's efforts, they are given a small though scenic plot of land on the edges of Konoha. The Ikeda clan quickly became involved in the village's economy, setting up a ryōkan for overnight lodging. However, as the clan grew larger and more people permanently moved to Konoha, the Ikeda shut down their ryōkan and began using it exclusively as their clan compound (they still welcome guests such as architecture students, relatives from different branches, etc.). Abilities Hoshigan The Hoshigan is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Ikeda Clan. It allows its wielder to "scan" their opponent for weak spots, as well as gives them extended vision. Chakra & Life Force Characteristics Appearance From its founding, the Ikeda clan have always been accepting of anyone into their clan. There aren't, therefore, any particular distinguishing traits among members. The Ikeda tend to have have dark hair, lean builds, and large eyes (probably in connection with their kekkei genkai) though. Unlike other clans, there is no formal dress code. Most Ikeda wear traditional clothing, but there is no compulsion to do so. Values Clan Compound The clan compound is located at the edges of Konoha in a somewhat remote, heavily forested area by the mountains (because of its location, the clan compound was undamaged during the Invasion of Pain). The compound itself actually takes up very little of the land it rests on (most is just nature). It is a large, traditional building – essentially a ryōkan. The compound features an inner courtyard garden and onsen; there are several guest houses for visiting relatives and guests. Due to its scenic landscape and its traditional Japanese design, the clan compound remains a site of interest for those interested in architecture. Communal Living The Ikeda practice communal living, in which all members of the clan live and grow with one another. The community as a whole bands together to raise children, share communal tasks, etc. Hierarchical Structure The Ikeda clan has no single clan leader, but rather a council. All eligible members of the clan vote every two years for new representatives. Traditions Wartime The Ikeda are primarily a neutral clan and prefer nonviolence, reflecting their Land of Iron roots. Even so, the Ikeda have their own traditions regarding war. First, the clan holds a discussion on whether or not to enter the war. The whole clan sits in on these forums, and each member has an equal chance to speak. It is of important note that the Ikeda are the ones make the decision ultimately, not the Hokage. Given their individualist nature as well as integration into Konoha's structure, there's not much the Hokage can do. Once a consensus has been reached, messengers are dispatched to inform their allied clans of their decision. If they do decide to go to war, each Ikeda going off is given a sash with the clan symbol sewn on. Not only does it serve as a reminder, but it also often helps identify their bodies. Trivia *Ikeda means 'rice paddy near the lake.' **''''''There is a branch of Ikeda in the Land of Iron- they are samurai. *The clan compound was rumored to be built by Hashirama Senju through his Wood Release. Reference Category:Clans